This application claims Paris Convention priority of DE 101 11 672.1 filed Mar. 9, 2001 the complete disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention concerns a device for centering an elongated sample tube, filled with a measuring substance, relative to the vertical axis of a nuclear magnetic resonance (=NMR) receiver coil system which is rigidly mounted in a support device.
A device of this type is known from the company leaflet xe2x80x9cHigh Resolution NMR, Probeheadsxe2x80x9d of the Bruker group from 1995.
In NMR spectroscopy, the exact centering of a sample tube relative to the transmitter and receiver coil is an important precondition to obtain optimum sensitivity of the spectrometer. In particular, the radial centering must be especially accurate since the separation between the receiver coil and the sample tube should be as small as possible to obtain an optimum fill factor. For sample tubes with decreasing sizes, the separation between receiver coil and sample tube must decrease linearly to maintain the same fill factor. Therefore, the requirements for the radial positioning accuracy also increase linearly. In the limiting case, the sample tube consists of a so-called measuring capillary and the requirements for the accuracy of the radial centering are particularly high. These measuring capillaries are preferably used for measuring substances which are only present in very small amounts.
Centering devices are known which can be divided into different accuracy levels, depending on the design:
The accuracy level 1 represents the lowest level of centering accuracy. The above-cited company leaflet of Bruker AG e.g. discloses an arrangement (as shown in FIG. 1) with which the sample tube 8 is inserted into the rotor 7a of an air turbine (=spinner) and this spinner is axially and radially centered on the conical guiding surface of the stator 2a of the air turbine located above the receiver coil 9. The stator has a conical guiding surface and is not directly mechanically connected to the receiver coil but is indirectly connected to the upper and lower mounting 11, 12 of the support tube 10 of the receiver coil 9 via the lower support part 3, the lower part of the probe head 4, and finally via the upper part 5 of the probe head. The position of the sample tube relative to the receiver coil therefore depends on a plurality of individual parts having different mechanical tolerances which, in the worst case, could add thereby deteriorating the accuracy and reproducibility of the centering.
In particular, it should be noted that the separation between the conical guiding surface and the receiver coil is relatively large. Consequently, even the smallest angular errors in the alignment of the axis of the conical guiding surface have a large influence on the position of the sample tube at the location of the receiver coil. This influence increases, the larger the separation between the conical guiding surface and receiver coil.
FIG. 2 shows a device with the next higher accuracy level 2. It permits more accurate centering of the sample tube compared to the device of FIG. 1. The sample tube is also located in a spinner 7a which is positioned in an axial and radial direction by the conical guiding surface of the stator 2b of an air turbine which is located above the receiver coil 9. In contrast to the arrangement of FIG. 1, the conical guiding surface of the stator is directly mounted to the upper part 5 of the probe head. Therefore, connecting the conical guiding surface to the receiver coil requires fewer intermediate parts which decreases the possible addition of mechanical tolerances. The separation between the conical guiding surface and the receiver coil is still as large as in FIG. 1 and angular errors in the alignment of the conical guiding surface could also produce large positioning errors in this case.
The unpublished German patent application with the official file number 100 06 324.1-33 describes a device with an even higher accuracy level 3. The sample tube is also located in a spinner which is positioned in an axial and radial direction by the conical guiding surface of the stator of an air turbine which is located above the receiver coil. The conical guiding surface is not directly connected to the upper part of the probe head (similar to FIG. 1) but via various support parts. An important additional feature of this device is a second radial centering which is mounted directly below the receiver coil. This permits nearly complete compensation of the influence of the angular error of the conical guiding surface despite the fact that the separation between the conical guiding surface and receiver coil is similar to the arrangements of FIGS. 1 and 2.
Departing from this prior art, it is the object of the present invention to further increase the centering accuracy compared to the above-described known devices using as simple technical means as possible to achieve optimum results even for measuring capillary sample tubes which require the most accurate centering.
This object is achieved in accordance with the invention in a surprisingly simple and also effective manner in that at least two centering means are provided which are separated from each other in the axial direction of the receiver coil axis and act only in the radial direction on the sample tube, one of which is disposed above and the other below the receiver coil, and at least one positioning means which acts only in the axial direction on the sample tube, which can be located either below or above the NMR receiver coil, wherein the centering means which act only in the radial direction are rigidly connected to the support device for mounting the receiver coil.
The two axially separated and only radially acting centering means ensure optimum radial centering of the sample tube even if same has the very small diameter of conventional measuring capillaries used for examination of very small substance amounts. The inventive rigid mechanical connection between the two radially acting centering means and a support device to which the NMR receiver coil system is rigidly connected ensures that the sample tube is necessarily radially centered relative to the NMR receiver coil system. Additional and independent axial centering is also provided which ensures very high overall centering accuracy. Moreover, separation of the individual centering functions provides for a particularly high number of degrees of freedom for the geometric design of the overall centering device such that centering can be effected as geometrically close to the receiver coil system as possible.
One particularly simple embodiment of the inventive device is characterized in that the positioning means which acts on the sample tube in the axial direction only is disposed below the NMR receiver coil system and comprises a stop part on which the sample tube is supported in the operating position. Axial centering of the sample tube is therefore technically straightforward but nevertheless precise.
In a further preferred embodiment of the inventive device, the positioning means which acts on the sample tube in the axial direction only, is alternatively disposed above the NMR receiver coil system and comprises a mounting sleeve which is disposed radially around the sample tube like a collar in such a manner that it cannot slip and which, in the operating position of the sample tube, abuts smoothly with a horizontal end face on a horizontal stop surface disposed above the NMR receiver coil system. This embodiment is technically more demanding than that described above, but considerably facilitates handling of the system during operation.
In a particularly advantageous further development of this embodiment, the stop surface for the mounting sleeve is provided in the bottom region on the inside of a rotor which is part of an air turbine for positioning and optionally for rotation of the sample tube and comprises a central axial inner bore having a diameter which is larger than the outer diameter of the mounting sleeve. The outer dimensions of the air turbine can coincide with those of the known conventionally used spinners such that the system is automatically adjusted to existing pneumatic means and modification of this part of the apparatus is not necessary.
The mounting sleeve of these embodiments can be mounted to the sample tube with increased frictional contact to prevent slippage. It is also possible to provide a rigid connection to the sample tube, in particular by gluing or welding, to prevent any displacement of the mounting sleeve when its horizontal end face strikes the associated stop surface.
One embodiment of the inventive device is particularly preferred, with which the two centering means acting exclusively in a radial direction on the sample tube are rigidly connected to each other via axially extending support bars which are disposed in the circumferential direction around the sample tube in its operating position. This ensures a rigid connection between the two radially acting centering means with extremely simple technical means and with a minimum amount of material to further increase the centering accuracy of the sample tube.
The support bars are preferably disposed symmetrically around the sample tube. This also increases the centering accuracy.
In a particularly preferred manner, exactly three support bars are provided. This is sufficient for the mechanical stability of the rigid connection between the two radial centering means while nevertheless permitting significant freedom for mounting the NMR receiver coil system.
The support bars should, in any event, be produced from a material which has no influence on the NMR measurements. Ceramic, glass or quartz material can be advantageously used for the support bars.
One further development of the above-described embodiments is particularly preferred with which the NMR receiver coil system is also rigidly connected to the support bars. This produces the rigid connection between the NMR receiver coil system and the two radially acting centering means which is required in accordance with the invention using the most simplest of technical means and with a minimum amount of material as well as the preferred rigid connection between the two radial centering means with one common mounting device, i.e. the above-described support bars. This optimizes the centering accuracy.
To obtain as large a fill factor as possible, a further development of the above-described embodiments provides for radial disposal of the support bars around the NMR receiver coil system and mounting of the NMR receiver coil system to the inside of these support bars.
Further advantages of the invention can be extracted from the description and the drawing. The features mentioned above and below can be used in accordance with the invention either individually or collectively in any arbitrary combination. The embodiments shown and described are not to be understood as exhaustive enumeration but rather have exemplary character for describing the invention.
The invention is shown in the drawing and explained in more detail by means of embodiments.